


Tug Of War

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Zim and Dib have a pillow fight. Slight ZADF.





	Tug Of War

Dib entered Zim's house, looking for weaknesses in the alien's defenses. "Hey! What are you doing in my house, Dib-beast?!" Dib turned around to see Zim staring at him, having snuck up behind him. "I was just, uh-" Not knowing what else to do, Dib grabbed the object closest to him, which just so happened to be a pillow. "I'm just gonna take this pillow from you!"

Zim ran up to him "That is ZIM'S amazing pillow! Give it back to me, Dib-Stink!" Dib hit Zim with the pillow. "Never! You'll have to catch me, first!" He began running around Zim's house, with Zim grabbing a pillow of his own and pursuing Dib with it. They ran around, hitting each other with pillows for a few minutes, until Zim decided he'd had enough of this.

Zim dropped the pillow he had been holding and grabbed the one Dib had, pulling at it with all his might. "Give Zim his pillow!" He demanded. "Or what?" Taunted Dib. Zim thought a moment. "Give it back to me, or I'll… I'll have GIR annoy you until your big, giant head explodes! Yeah!" Dib yanked the pillow out of Zim's grasp, causing the alien to stumble and almost fall on his face. 

Dib laughed at him loudly. Zim looked up at him, fury burning in his eyes. "That is not funny! Stop laughing at Zim! NOW NOW NOW!" Dib was startled at the Irken's shouting. He clutched his ears. "Owwww! Are you trying to make me deaf, Zim?" Zim smiled. "That was not Zim's intention, but I will gladly attempt to do so!"

"Don't even think about it!" Said Dib, raising the pillow he had reclaimed from its owner. "Too late, Dib! I already thought it!" Dib ran at Zim, preparing to hit him once again, but Zim was ready this time. He grabbed the pillow as Dib was about to raise his arms, yanking the pillow out of Dib's grasp this time. 

Zim raised the pillow triumphantly. "YES! Victory for ZIIIM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "What's your plan NOW, stink-monster?"

Dib sighed. "Whatever. You have fun with your pillows, I'm going home." Dib walked out the door, Zim cackling victoriously behind him. Secretly, Zim had decided to do this again with Dib sometime.


End file.
